Sacrifice
by JSMac
Summary: This is the sad story of the shadow of the hero. He is the embodiment of Link's darkness. Dark Link is everything evil, and yet Link cannot be who he is without his wretched counterpart. Rated K plus for some disturbing content.


Sacrifice

Link had to be pure. It was necessary. He had to be born with an unbreakable spirit. But no man is free of sin, not even Link. The only solution was to physically separate his light and dark sides. That's where I come in. I am Dark Link.

What an unfair name. I hate the name, Dark Link. Link and I are but two halves of the same person, two sides of the same coin, and he is credited with being Link in full. Truth is, he alone is only half a man. He is incomplete without me. He cannot be a human in full without his dark side. But, alas, he is known as the hero, and I am known as the monstrosity. There is no doubt, I have discovered, that I am a monstrosity. But he is also. He is a savage beast who pushed me into the depths so he could be in the limelight. His fate is to save the world. What is my fate? All I am destined to do is simply exist for the sake of him.

Every day I must watch him. I see him do what I will never be able to. He has friends and hope and a life. Me? My life is not life at all. I sit in the shadows, a mere observer. I have nothing to gain, nothing to lose. From the moment I was born, I have been stuck at the bottom. There is no hope for me, and there never was any. My only friend is myself. My lonely mind is the only place in which I am accepted.

I am an outcast because I am pure evil. All the whole beings of this world reject me because I do not have compassion, or love, or morals. All I have is bitterness, and selfishness, and lust. This is why I cannot have a friend. I can take, but I cannot give. Friends surround Link, but I am utterly alone in the world. Trust me, I've tried. I have emerged from and shown myself, but they all rejected me, because I can only take from them.

The worst part is, Link doesn't know I exist. Remember how I said that I cannot give? I was wrong. I can give everything. I am a sacrifice, made only for him. Here lies the irony. In our daily lives, I take and he gives. But in that first moment of life when we were conceived, I gave and he took. He took everything. Everything that he wanted, that is. He took all the compassion, and left me with all the apathy. He took all the love and left me with all the hate. He took all the perfection, and left me with all the distortion. So, in a sense, I have given more than he ever has.

Yes. This is me. A sacrifice. A bearer of all the burdens. I want revenge. I will kill him. I will tell him what I have been through, what I have done for him. I will tear him apart, piece by piece, until he is nothing, just like me. And then there will be no more Link. I will take on a new name, and my new name will be Evil. For that is what I am. I will prowl, an independent being, and take all I want. I will show people the pain I have suffered. I will torture, and destroy, and kill. I will be merciless. I will be free.

Do you know what it's like to be alone? Truly and hopelessly alone? Do you know what it's like to die every single day, and still be present on the earth? Do you know what it's like to crouch in the shadow of another, knowing that you gave him everything and he took it all without even saying a word of kindness to you?

If you don't care to listen, then talk. Talk before I become even more of a monster. Tell me everything. Tell me what it's like to love, to feel compassion and spread kindness. Tell me what it's like to be loved. Tell me what it's like to be a human in full. I want to know. Please, just give me a glimpse of what could be if I were not a sacrifice. I don't want to face the end alone. I want a friend. I want to see the light. I want to live like a whole being. I want to give of my own will. Show me what it's like. Even though it's impossible, just try. Maybe there is hope. Maybe I can become a person in full. I've shown only hate, but maybe that's just because that's all I've known. Please. Show some mercy. I want to live.


End file.
